Aftermath
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: A short sweet oneshot, Was it a mistake? YY/Y


Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Yami sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, why had he given in to Yugi, he should have stayed strong and not allowed himself to be drawn into his bed, he should have resisted the temptation that was Yugi, his beautiful Yugi. Not that making to love to Yugi was a bad thing, it wasn't, far from it, he had enjoyed every minute of their union, and certainly wouldn't mind doing it again but it was impossible, he was the 5000 year old spirit of a dead pharaoh and Yugi was a young man, a young man who had yet to live. But deep in his soul he knew that Yugi was his, as much as he was Yugi's. Yugi opened his eyes as he felt Yami get out of bed

"Yami?" he asked sleepily

"It is nothing aibou, go back to sleep"

Yugi watched Yami get dressed and leave their bedroom, Yugi lay back contemplating; finally he got up, dressed and padded to the living room. He could see the pharaoh sitting quietly in the dark and wondered over, loosely wrapping his arms around Yami's neck he nuzzled into his hair "What's wrong Yami?" When Yami failed to answer he sighed

"Is this about what happened earlier?"

Yami let out a deep breath "What happened earlier…it was a mistake…I should not have let it happen"

"Oh" Yugi unwrapped himself from Yami's neck and silently walked away. Trying to hold back his tears he slipped his shoes on and, grabbing his coat he quietly slipped out the door.

Yami sat for a while, angry with himself, he hadn't meant it to come out that way, and no doubt Yugi now had the wrong idea and hated himself. Sighing over his stupidity he stood and headed for their room to explain to Yugi what it was exactly he had meant. That was when he realized the front door was open and Yugi's jacket had gone. Yami groaned, at least he knew where Yugi would be…the park, he always went there when he was upset or troubled by something, and Yami figured that Yugi would be feeling a bit of both, all because Yami had failed to explain himself properly. After writing a quick note to Solomon Yami left to find Yugi.

Yugi stood on the small bridge his eyes were closed as the tears gently fell; no he wasn't sobbing hysterically nor was he going to kill himself, he was just confused, he had honestly thought Yami had loved him as much as he had Yami, and that he'd wanted the same thing he did, apparently he had been wrong, and now he was ashamed, ashamed because he'd pushed Yami into doing something he didn't want.

Yami arrived at the bridge and he stopped to take in the sight of his aibou, he had his eyes closed as he looked towards the moon, Yami could see the crystal like tears gracing his cheeks.

Under the moons glow and with his hair gently swaying in the light breeze, Yugi looked almost ethereal, any minute now Yami expected wings to unfurl from Yugi's back. Smiling gently he walked over the bridge and wrapped Yugi in his arms pulling him closer to him so Yugi's back was snug against his chest.

"Yugi" Yami whispered softly

"Please Yami, just let me be" Yugi tried to pull himself from Yami's arms.

"No aibou I won't, not until I've explained myself to you"

"You don't have to explain anything Yami, You've already said enough, earlier was a mistake, I get it, now please, let me go"

Yami roughly turned Yugi to him "No, I will not let you go, and you **will **listen to me!"

At the ferocity of Yami's words Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at him.

Looking into the gorgeous amethyst eyes of his love, yes his love, how could he have ever thought that making love to Yugi could ever be a mistake? "I am such a fool Yugi" before Yugi could answer him he kissed him, and with a light moan Yugi melted into the kiss.

"Why Yami? Why are you a fool?"

Taking Yugi's hand Yami pulled him over to a bench and sat him on his lap. "When I said that earlier was a mistake I didn't mean it the way you think I did"

"So, how did you mean it?"

Yami sighed, "I do love you Yugi, I really do but I didn't want anything to happen between us because it would make leaving you so much harder than it already is"

"You're leaving?"

Yami smiled, "Not yet aibou, but you know as well as I, that now I have fulfilled my destiny I will have to leave you, and return to where my spirit truly belongs"

As the full meaning of what Yami had just said sank in, both Yami and Yugi held on to each other, tears intermingling as they let their sorrow show but just for tonight because tomorrow, tomorrow they would have to smile and pretend that they were just friends, and as such were ready to leave one another when the time came, even if, in the aftermath of their love,

It just wasn't true.

* * *


End file.
